


Just Because You Can Doesn't Mean You Should

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tales of Love, Loss, and Insurance [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Insurance, News Media, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had perhaps too much fun during his first media appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because You Can Doesn't Mean You Should

**Author's Note:**

> This is the world of [insurance-Bucky](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:insurance!bucky). These are his stories.

"I was just being helpful," Bucky says, a chancy glint in his eye.

Steve puts his head in his hands. “You kept saying the phrase ‘blood deductible,’ Buck. On national television.”

 _"Helpful,"_ Bucky says, and climbs pointedly into the ductwork.


End file.
